


the death of a manchild

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Playgrounds, THE VLOG GUN, all good vibes here, and i stand by that, doesn't mean that you can't do childish things, just because you're not a kid anymore, just two boys messing around and acting like children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: Just because Wilbur was 24 years old does not mean he did not deserve the right to shoot a child with foam bullets.ORtommy accidentally shoots wilbur with the vlog gun and chaos comes with
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129





	the death of a manchild

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me being sad because i get excited whenever i go to the park (despite my mom saying i'm too old for that) and basically act like a kid in a candy store, and i just want some friends who won't think it's childish to do fun kid stuff. hope you enjoy :)

Wilbur truly loved Tommy, he was his little brother, despite how much of a little shit he could be. And Tommy, no matter his protests, was still a kid. 

That's why they were currently at a play ground.

There was no one else around, and Wilbur would be lying if he didn't find the sight of Tommy running around the play sets made for kids while swearing amusing. Wilbur didn't mind, after all who was he to object? And Tommy had seemed so set on this idea, so why not?

Tommy had climbed onto the tallest part of the play set, (definitely doing it in a not safe way), and was standing on top of it. He tried to stand up straight but instead prompted to crouch down, keeping himself steady with one hand. Very much anticlimactic.

He had his vlog gun in one hand, and pointed it at Wilbur.

"Get shot, bitch."

Oh. _Oh_.

"TOMMYINNIT!" Wilbur kicked away the foam bullet, faking half his annoyance, but it still did hurt. Tommy at least looked shocked, and a bit scared, and rightfully so. 

"Big W! Come on, I didn't mean to I swear-" He let out a screech when Wilbur rolled up his elbows and climbed his way up to him at an insanely fast speed.

"Shit, shit, _shit_ -" Tommy desperately tried to get down, but found it hard with Wilbur coming in close. He sighed and dropped his vlog gun to the floor so he could get away quicker. He began climbing down, trying to find a stable platform.

Wilbur cackled evilly, finally making his way to where the other was. 

"Oh, _Tommy_ ~" He cackled again and peered down at Tommy who was trying to find a way to get away from the older man.

_Fuck it._

Tommy jumped off, landing in the mulch. It fucking _hurt_ , but it was fine. Wilbur tutted as though he was disappointed in this. Tommy began to run, letting out a screech of terror as Wilbur jumped down, _somehow_ landing perfectly on his feet without falling.

He could hear the devious laughter of the other, which only prompted for him to run faster. He climbed the rock wall, trying to get up the foot holds quickly. Wilbur seemed to pity him, letting him almost make it to the top, before starting to climb up it as well. And- how the _fuck_ was he so fast!?

Tommy ran and ran, until he came to the monkey bars. Using the poles, he climbed on top of them, scooting into the middle of them. Damn it, if only he hadn't dropped his vlog gun-

And stupid Wilbur with his _stupid_ freaky long limbs was able to climb up onto the monkey bars with him. There was no escape, he wouldn't have enough time to run away if he jumped down. It was over for him.

"Wilby- mercy, I beg of you _mercy_ , I'll reenact your stupid dramatic scripts, I'll do your laundry, I will literally stop with the Prime Subs for a whole _week_!!" Wilbur seemed to consider this for a moment and then shrugged.

"Nah, I'd rather just let you suffer."

Tommy screeched as he was tackled to the floor by the taller man and evidently "stabbed". (Really it was just a stick that Wilbur had shoved beneath his armpit, but if Tommy could be childish at 16 _he_ was allowed to be childish at 24.)

Wilbur leaned in to whisper into Tommy's ear, "I'm not paying for a funeral."

"Fuck you." Tommy whispered back.

Wilbur disappeared and then came back with the vlog gun.

"Hey, that's min-" 

"Shut up, you're still dead." Wilbur fixed him with a hard glare and he sighed, flopping back down on the stiff mulch. 

Wilbur started role playing again, managing to sound both stupid and poetic. More stupid though.

"Ah yes, the tale of Tommy. The Not-So-Brave man child. Alas, he did not live long, and was killed for being too annoying." Wilbur grinned. "You know what we do to man children?"

"We shoot them more!" Wilbur laughed again and shot him with the vlog gun, and Tommy shifted around trying not to get shot but also having to stop whenever Wilbur yelled 'dead bodies don't move!'

Tommy groaned, "You know that fucking hurts?"

Wilbur fixed him with a deadpan expression, "You're dead, you can't feel pain."

"Egh, you're dead, you can't feel pain. Oh I'll show you pain.." Tommy grumbled to himself in a mocking tone.

"What was that, dear old Toms?" Wilbur pointed the vlog gun back at him and he sighed, prompting to not say anything to 'appease' his friend. Wilbur nodded, seemingly satisfied by this.

"As I suspected."

**Author's Note:**

> ehhh, didn't really like the ending, but then again with me i always like to have my conclusion be finale so i won't dwell on it. this is more of me practicing how to write their friendship more.
> 
> (EDIT: this is shortest thing i have ever written and i'm like super proud because normally i get carried away and it's nice to not have to have a plot and to go somewhere with what i'm writing)


End file.
